Sand, gravel, concrete and dry mortars or other similar materials are used in a variety of applications for the construction industry. What has been a common problem is moving these materials from a truck and/or crane, or deposit to the place where it is being used. At many constructions areas when a truck and/or crane, or a deposit do not have an easy access, labour carries buckets of these materials from a truck or deposit and pours it into the borehole spot where the materials are being used.
Generally, Slurry gravel pumps are the most appropriate for all types of hydraulic sluicing mining operations which eliminate the necessity of carrying Sand, gravel, concrete and other similar materials by workers for mining output removal. Slurry gravel pumps are highly efficient, shaft driven having a pump body, which can be used in drilling in water carrying loose solid or layer. Slurry gravel pumps are placed on the bottom layer and by preferably rapid lifting means Sand, gravel, concrete or the like are inwardly sucked into the pump body and pulled to the drain from borehole or from the drill pipe. Slurry gravel pumps are primarily used in removing slurry gravel from the mining area and further transporting the Slurry gravel to the deposit area, whenever trucking the slurry gravel is inapplicable or not feasible. The other usage is for removing and transporting slurry gravel from a temporary tailings dam at the treatment plant site, away to a permanent disposal dam site.
Further, mortar pumps are widely recognized for long or short delivery of fine materials in building/construction sites. The mortar pumps are for distributing and shaping the ballast of a railroad bed and are designed for masonry block fill, piling encasements, pea gravel pumping, concrete levelling and other grouting applications. Conventional mortar mumps are plaster spraying machines used for thin layer finishing coat sprayer and mixing and conveying. These are also known as grouting pumps used for grouting in soil, earth foundation stabilization, waterproofing, tunnel lining, underwater foundations, bridge decks, deep well casing, slope line grouting, etc. These can be used in pumping cement, mud, slurry, concrete slurry water and other media into void areas.
Again in the construction industry such as for building houses, mortar pumps are used for filing cavities in walls, slabs and the like where wet sealing materials (Sand, gravel, concrete, cement and other similar materials) are mixed in a certain proportion and are introduced to cover the cavities. Traditionally, the mortar pumps can quickly, easily, accurately and inexpensively place wet sealing materials into the target cavities.
Also, there are other pumps designed originally to remove sand, gravel, organics or any other material from water wells. The Pumps have also been used for water production for residential, agricultural and oil wells.
Most often, all these pumps generally comprise of high-pressure air supply system, a pumping mechanism and a discharging mechanism. Various mixtures such as water, mud, sand and rock ballast can be pumped out of a pit by using pressure of compressed air.
Moreover, in construction industry such as for building houses, roads, rails etc., the need for blasting away rock formations is sometimes inevitable. It is an established practice in the preparation for blasting operations, to drill in at the same time a series of sets of blast holes which are to be successively filled with explosives. And further before blasting, the boreholes are filled with filling material (Sand, gravel, concrete and dry mortars or other similar materials) manually, by the labours carrying buckets of filling material from a truck or a deposit and pour into the boreholes. This is not only time consuming, but also very laborious. The filing work causes inconvenience and an additional expense to the blasting operations. The filling of borehole before blasting generally uses conventional manual methods. There is another problem that sometimes the boreholes are tens to hundreds of meters in depth, resulting in some sections not filling up completely leaving air gaps in the borehole. Over time, many attempts have been made at solving this problem; however, manually filling the boreholes continues to be the only method. Even with manually filling the boreholes there is no guarantee that the boreholes will be filled tightly for effective blasting operations.
In order to fill the boreholes before blasting, there exists a need to develop a solution that may eliminate the necessity of carrying Sand, gravel, concrete and dry mortars or other similar materials by workers for filling the boreholes. Further, there exists a need of a portable, self-contained quick acting machine pump that is capable of discharging filling material into hard-to-reach areas, as well as providing assistance in covering large number of boreholes with filling material in a short time. Further, there exists a need for a machine pump and a method to permit the application of filling materials into areas that are normally inaccessible and would require many hours of human labour.